Lily and James
by LiLNikki
Summary: How Lily and James met and lived togeather!
1. Default Chapter

Lily and James----Chapter 1  
In the Beginning-their last year in school.  
  
Lily woke up. She was sweating, and breathing hard. She got up, and dressed in periwinkle cotton robes. Then Lily climbed through the portrait hole, and to the Great Hall to eat breakfast. When she got to the Gryffindor table, she sat down next to Arabella Figg, and helped herself to breakfast. When James came down, he saw Lily, and sat down next to her.   
"Hey Lily," said James, groggily.   
"Hi," said Lily, quietly. Lily ate breakfast quickly, and hurried down the corridor.  
*  
"Miss Evans, you have time to talk to James later today, right now, please concentrate on Potions," said Proffesor Starapa. Sirius rolled his eyes, and Remus cleared his throat. They all hated Potions with a violent passion, mainly because the Potions master Proffesor Starapa was mean and hateful.   
"Now, I want everyone to make a healing potion," Proffesor Starapa yelled at them suddenly. Sirius rolled his eyes a second time.   
"Mr. Black, please keep your eyes at the back of your head, where I can see them," scolded Proffesor Starapa. Sirius got busy them, muttering strange things as he worked. Lily chopped up her ingredients very small, and put them into her cauldren carefully. Meanwhile, James and Remus were talking at the very back of the room about Quiddich. They were both very big fans, and James played.  
*  
Three days later, James was sitting in the common room, studying for the huge Potions test later that week. Lily was doing her Arithmancy homework. Remus was drawing a picture of Proffesor Starapa picking his nose. Sirius was doing his Arithmancy homework as well. Later that night, they famous 4 were the only people left in the common room.   
"You know what, I think that little pest Peter Pettigrew is following," said James.  
"I know, he's really annoying," said Remus. They all agreed with the boys. Peter was in the same year as the kids, but he was in Slytherin, not Gryffindor. The next morning, Sirius, then James, and then Remus in the Great Hall first, followed Lily. That day, they had Potions and Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins. They had Arithmancy, Divanation, and Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. They had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. Today, they had Care of Magical Creatures first!  
"Hey everyone," said Remus. Everyone replied with a simple hello.   
That was it, the second chapter will begin where this one left off  
Please R/R!!  
Thanx!  
~!!~Nikki~!!~*  



	2. Chapter 2 Lily and James by LiLNikki

Lily and James-Chapter 2  
By: LiLNikki  
  
A/N: None of these charcters belong to me except the teachers I made up hehe. Please Review.  
LiLNikki:)  
  
  
Sirius yawned. Lily, Remus, and James helped themselves to a plate of eggs and bacon, while Sirius fell asleep at the table. Just then, Peter Pettigrew came over to the table.  
"Hey Remus and James," said Peter Peter rolled his eyes at Lily.  
"Why, hello Lily," said Peter smoothly.  
"Hello Peter, you ugly git," she replied. James rolled his eyes at the two. They were always fighting about something.  
**  
James sighed. He hated potions soooo badly!!   
"James, stop making noises," yelled Prof. Starapa. James rolled his eyes just like Sirius. Sirius laughed, and Lily growled. She and James were head boy and girl, but James always acted like he was the worst student, while Lily always acted her best.  
"James, please stop," murmered Lily quietly. Remus nodded his head at them. Peter threw a spitball at Lily, which she returned.   
"Lily and Peter, detetion tonight," screeched Proffesor Starapa.   
**  
That night at detention, Lily was sitiing quietly, doing her homework. Peter was drawing a picture of Proffesor Dumbledore using the restroom. Just then, Proffesor McGongall walked in and caught Peter in the act of walking out the door.   
"Lily, detention is over for you," McGongall said to Lily.  
"As for you young man, you shall be punished more," as she looked at the picture of Dumbledore. Lily escaped the scene and walked to the Gryffindor common room. James and Frank Longbottom were playing Exploding Snap.   
"Hello Lily," said James.   
"Hey Lily, how was detention?" Frank asked.  
"Horrible, but Peter got in SO much trouble it was funny!" Lily exclaimed. James and Frank laughed hard.  
"Well, we better get to bed, before the house elves get us!" Frank joked. Lily and James agreed to that. So they all headed up to their dormatries and went to sleep.  
  
A/N Well, thatsssss all folks!! Review and tell me how ya liked it!! If you have any questions, please write them in the review and I will answer them ASAP!!!  
LiLNikki  
Onfriday 


End file.
